Arigatou
by Yuki Jaeger
Summary: "Arigatou," ucap Rukia dan dia memberi kecupan singkat dibibir Ichigo. Maaf atas keterlambatan publishnya dan Happy Birthday buat Rukia.


***(^_^)***

**Judul : ARIGATO**

**Penulis :**

**Arigato by Hiruma Yuki aka YuHi the White Lily**

**BLEACH by Tite Kubo**

**Rated : T**

**Genre : Romance *binggung mau masuk genre mana***

**Warning: Gaje, OOC, EYD yang kacau, ini cuma cerita pendek kok. Buat cerita ngebut karena baru sadar ulang tahun Rukia begitu dekat, sebenarnya mau buat canon, tapi sepertinya gak memungkinan XD.**

**Pair : IchiRuki**

**Fanfic ini didedikasikan untuk ulang tahun Rukia-chan untuk yang ke sekian tahunnya (?)**

**Tanjoubi omadetto, Rukia-chan ^^**

***(^_^)***

**Selamat membaca**

***(^_^)***

Namanya Rukia Kuchiki, dia tinggal dengan kakak nya Hisana Kuchiki dan kakak iparnya Byakuya Kuchiki, seorang pengusaha sukses di Karakura.

Rukia adalah seorang gadis kecil berparas manis dengan iris mata berwarna violet dan rambut hitam sebahu yang terlihat lembut. Kalian jangan terlalu berharap mendapatkan gadis mungil ini, karena kalian harus berhadapan dengan sang kakak ipar yang lebih menyeramkan dari Titan yang biasa author tonton, yah meski pun Rogue Titan dan Female Titan termasuk katagori keren *DUAK, dihajar readers karena ngelantur*.

Tapi sepertinya ada orang gila yang berani menantang sang Tit_ ehem, maksudnya Byakuya. Seorang laki-laki dari keluarga Kurosaki, yang sekarang berstatus menjadi pacar Rukia, meski belum mendapatkan restu sang kakak.

Namanya Kurosaki Ichigo, terdengar aneh karena itu nama perempuan, tapi sungguh Ichigo disini laki-laki tulen. Dia adalah laki-laki tinggi, berbeda jauh sama Rukia *dihajar Rukia*, wajahnya tampan dipadukan dengan iris mata hazel dan rambut oranye yang Ichigo berani bersumpah itu warna asli rambutnya. Entah Misaki ngidam apa waktu mengandung Ichigo, padahal kedua adik Ichigo tampak normal. *dihajar Ichigo*

Sudah lah, dalam fanfic ini aku tidak akan menjelaskan perjuang Ichigo mendapatkan Rukia atau perjuangan Ichigo berhadapan dengan Byakuya. Fanfic ini hanya menceritakan bagaimana mereka merayakan ulang tahun Rukia bersama.

***(^_^)***

**13 Januari 20XX, pukul 11.52 pm**

Hari sudah tengah malam di kediaman Kuchiki, semua yang ada dikediaman tersebut sudah tertidur lelep, begitu pula dengan Rukia.

Tapi sepertinya, tidur Rukia akan terganggu akibat suara berisik yang terdengar dari balkon kamarnya. Suara berisik? Apa itu suara maling?

'tok tok tok'

Suara berisik itu berubah menjadi sebuah ketukan dikaca balkon yang berada di tingkat dua tersebut. Suara ketukan yang membuat sang putri tidur menampakan iris violetnya yang dari tadi tersembunyi dibalik kelopak mata tersebut. Maling itu cukup gila jika membangunkan sang penghuni rumah.

Sang gadis sedikit mengucek matanya dan sedikit menggerutu karena tidurnya terganggu. Dia turun dari kasurnya dan berjalan ke balkon dimana suara ketukan pintu tersebut terdengar. Tidak ada rasa takut yang tersirat dalam hatinya, karena dia tahu siapa yang mengetuk pintu tersebut.

"Yo!" ucap seorang laki-laki yang berdiri dibalkon tersebut sambil memeluk kedua lengannya, berharap bisa menghilangkan rasa dingin yang menyentuh tubuhnya.

**11.55 pm**

"Ichigo! Bisakah kau tidak mengganggu tidurku? Kau bisa mengucapkannya besok pagi," ucap Rukia pada sosok maling yang ternyata Ichigo itu.

"Tidak, kau tahu kan aku tidak suka keterlambatan dan aku ingin menjadi orang pertama yang mengucapkannya," ucap Ichigo sambil berjalan masuk kedalam kamar Rukia tanpa permisi. Percayalah jika Byakuya tahu hal ini, dijamin tanggal lahir Rukia akan menjadi tanggal kematian Ichigo.

**11.56 pm**

"Tapi kau bisa mengunakan pintu, bukan naik ke atas balkon," ucap Rukia sambil menutup pintu balkon itu.

"Menggunakan pintu dan dibunuh Byakuya? Tidak, terima kasih, aku masih ingin hidup," ucap Ichigo yang sudah duduk bersila dikasur Rukia.

"Aku heran darimana kau mendapatkan tangga itu?" ucap Rukia sambil berjalan menghampiri Ichigo.

"Kau tidak bosan menanyakan itu tiap tahun," tanya Ichigo bosan.

**11.57 pm**

Rukia sudah duduk disamping Ichigo.

**11.58 pm**

Keheningan menjadi temen mereka.

**11.59 pm**

Mereka menunggu detik yang terus berjalan dan hari yang akan segera berganti.

**14 Januari 20XX, pukul 00.00.01 am**

"_Tanjoubi Omadetto_," ucap Ichigo pada akhirnya, sambil mengecup kening Rukia.

"_Arigato_," ucap Rukia bersemu, berapa kali pun Ichigo melakukannya, semua itu akan menjadi hal istimewa bagi Rukia.

"Sekarang ganti bajumu dan kita akan pergi," titah Ichigo seenak jidatnya, menghilangkan sisi romantis yang baru terjadi tadi.

"Pergi? Kemana?" tanya Rukia bingung sekaligus kesal.

"Ayolah, kau akan merusak kejutannya," ucap Ichigo sambil mendorong Rukia ke kamar mandi.

***(^_^)***

"Kita akan pergi kemana Ichigo?" tanya Rukia.

Tidak ada jawaban, sepertinya Ichigo terlalu fokus untuk mengendarai motor sehingga dia tidak mendengar pertanyaan dari Rukia.

Mereka berdua saat ini sedang mengendarai motor entah akan pergi kemana, hanya Ichigo yang tahu. Sebenarnya Rukia ingin sekali memukul kepala oranya Ichigo. Kenapa tidak? Pagi ini cukup, ah, tidak, sangat dingin. Apa Ichigo tidak punya akal, kenapa dia harus memakai motor, bukankah lebih baik memakai mobil yang punya penghangat didalammya. Ck, meski sudah memakai baju hangat, tapi tetap saja udara dingin akan tetap terasa.

***(^_^)***

Beberapa waktu kemudian, rumah-rumah mulai semakin jarang, lama-kelamaan mereka mulai memasuki kawasan yang lumaian sepi. Pohon-pohon yang menjulang tinggi menjadi pemandangan yang menggantikan rumah-rumah.

Apa Ichigo berniat membunuhnya? Sungguh pikiran yang negative.

Lama kelamaan, pohon-pohon tersebut mulai tak telihat lagi, dibalik pohon tersebut terlihat laut yang terbentang luas.

'Pantai?' piker Rukia binggung.

Motor yang dikendarai oleh Ichigo pun berhenti melaju. Suasana pantai itu masih begitu gelap dan sangat sepi. Tentu saja sepi, orang gila mana yang mau pergi ke pantai pagi-pagi buta begini.

"Baka, kenapa kau mengajaku ke pantai? Ini masih jam dua pagi! Dan disini dingin sekali!" ucap Rukia kesal sambil memeluk lengannya sendiri.

"Huh, sejak kau bertambah umur kau terlalu banyak tanya dan banyak mengeluh," ejek Ichigo sambil mencari beberapa ranting dan mengumpulkannya disatu tempat.

Setelah mengumpulkan cukup banyak, ia nyalakan api unggun kecil disana. Untuk penerang sekaligus penghangat tubuh.

***(^_^)***

Lama-kelamaan, Rukia semakin mengntuk dan terjatuh tidur dibahu Ichigo.

Ichigo sedikit melamun, bagaimana dia bisa menjadi kekasih Rukia, padahal seingatnya waktu SMP dia selalu bertengkar dengan gadis munggil. Ckckck, sudahlah, jangan terlalu dipikirkan, yang jelas ia mencintai Rukia, dari dulu, sekarang hingga seterusnya.

***(^_^)***

Tinggal beberapa menit lagi matahari akan terbit.

"Rukia, ayo bangun!" ucap Ichigo sambil menyentuh bahu Rukia pelan.

"Ugh…_ nani_?" tanya Rukia setengah sadar sambil mengucek matanya, berharap rasa kantuknya menghilang.

"Coba kau lihat kedepan!" perintah Ichigo.

Di depan mereka terbentang cakrawala yang sangat indah. Fajar mengintip dari balik laut, menampakkan cahaya jingga kemerahan dibalik awan yang kekunungan.

"_Kireii_," ucap Rukia sambil berlari ketepi pantai.

Ichigo berjalan menghampiri gadis violet itu dan memeluknya dari belakang.

Tak berapa lama dia melepaskan pelukan tersebut. Kemudian dia memasangkan sebuah kalung dileher gadis tersebut. Kalung dengan liontin berbentuk kepingan salju dan ditengah liontin tersebut tertulis KR.

"Kenapa tertulis KR disini? Bukan IR" tanya Rukia sambil melihat kalung yang diberikan oleh kekesihnya itu.

"Memangnya kenapa? K bukan untuk Kuchiki," ucap Ichigo sambil nyengir.

"Lalu?" tanya Rukia binggung, kalau bukan Kuchiki lalu apa?

"K untuk Kurosaki, cepat atau lambat kau akan memakai margaku," ucap laki-laki bermarga hazel itu.

Rukia tahu arti dari kalimat tersebut, Ichigo akan menikahinya, cepat atau lambat.

Wajah Rukia memerah.

"_Arigato_," ucap Rukia dan dia memberi kecupan singkat dibibir Ichigo.

***(^_^)***

**Fin**

***(^_^)***

**Keterangan Author:**

_**Arigatou**_** : Terima Kasih**

_**Tanjoubi Omadettou**_** : Selamat Ulang Tahun**

_**Nani?**_** : Apa?**

_**Kireii **_**: Cantik**

***(^_^)***

**Gomenasai, aku membut mereka OOC T_T**

**Aku menyelesaikannya dalam waktu kurang dari dua jam.**

**Ini pengalaman pertama saya membuat fanfic di fandom Bleach, jadi mohon maaf atas semua kekurangannya.**

**Jika kalian berkenan, aku ingin memperkenalkan diri dulu, karena aku akan sering berkeliaran di fandom ini lagi.**

"_**Hajimimashite, Watashi wa Hiruma Yuki desu, Yorushiku onegaishiamsu." *ojigi***_

***(^_^)***

**Jika kalian bersedia, mohon kritik dan saran lewat Riview ^^**

***(^_^)***


End file.
